El festival
by CruxMarie
Summary: Como aniversario de la escuela...habia sido invitada a participar en el festival, su fantasia de ser una tipica estudiante se haria realidad pero que pasaria si lo escuela tambien invitan a personas del medio del espectaculo. Que pasara ahora?...un desastre o una oportunidad perfecta para el amor?
1. Chapter 1

**El Festival**

 **Los personajes de Skip Beat no son míos…que lastima TT~TT sino son de Yoshiki Nakamura.**

* * *

"… _porque ella no sabe lo que es una vida de una simple estudiante de preparatoria…por eso, ahora ella quiere experimentarlo…"_

Capitulo 1: Invitación

* * *

\- Por favor sempai únete – imploraba una chica con las palmas unidas, mientras la otra chica estaba extrañada que una compañera de la escuela, le estuviera hablando…no, más que eso le pedía ayuda.

\- Perdona…quién eres? – Pregunto con una sonrisa forzada al no tener idea de quien era la chica.

\- Ohh si lo siento, soy Takeda Haruka de primero, un gusto – dijo haciendo una reverencia, una chica menuda, de cabello negro y anteojos, que a pesar de todo la hacían ver como si fuera una niña.

\- Mucho gusto, Mogami Kyoko – dijo haciendo una perfecta reverencia.

\- Encantada y como decía represento a una de las organizadoras para el aniversario de la escuela y… - de pronto el menudo cuerpo de la pelinegra tembló ligeramente y un aura brillante la envolvió – ¡por favor unete a la mejor experiencia de nuestras vidas de estudiantes! Por eso te invitamos a que te unas al evento principal y…bla bla bla

Si Haruka no estuviera tan emocionada hablando tan rapido se hubiera dado cuenta de que Kyoko, en cuanto le mencionaron las "experiencias de una vida estudiantil"; la dejaron hablando sola.

Por otra parte Kyoko veía este evento como su deseo más soñado, aparte de ser actriz claro, ser una estudiante normal organizando un festival con sus compañeros. Así que perdida en su mundo de fantasía no presto atención a las palabras de su kouhai.

-Además de que puedes invitar a quien quieras, ya que será un evento libre, abierto y…bla bla bla

Y al escuchar que podía invitar a alguien, su mente voló aún más lejos, en donde estaba su mejor amiga con ella, disfrutando del festival de la escuela ya se veía con ella recorriendo los puesto, tal vez incluso convencerla a participar en un evento y las dos disfrutannn…

\- Y entonces qué opinas sempai, te unes! – mientras se ajustaba las gafas y apartaba los mechones de cabello salidos por su euforia.

\- ehh?…aahh s-si… - despertando de sus ensoñaciones - estaré encantada de ayudar en lo que pueda…pero tal vez no, tenga tanto tiempo… - dijo un poco desanimada al no poder ayudar como ella deseaba.

-Ahh sobre eso no importa – dándole una sonrisa compresiva - la mayoría son actores y modelos, solo queremos saber si se unen a participar en los eventos además de que como es el aniversario de la escuela no hay problema, dado que varias casas productoras les da el día libre por esta ocasión…así que, muchas gracias sempai y esperemos contar con tu participación en el evento principal que ya te mencione.

 _Maldición! No la escuche aggh, pero no creo que sea algo difícil además ya di mi palabra_. – Si, cuenten conmigo. – _ohh bueno no creo que sea algo del que tenga que preocuparme._

-Entonces nos vemos.

Y con eso se despidió la chica que estaba feliz de reclutar a otra chica más, lo cierto es que sabía que este año iba ser el mejor evento ya que contarían también con actores, cantantes y modelos reconocidos que participarían como favor especial, después de todo la escuela era muy prestigiosa además de contar con el apoyo del presidente de LME que también era parte de los organizadores.

* * *

En otro punto de la ciudad más especifico en LME, cierto manager le llego una invitación muy extraña, pero al ver el lugar y donde, una sonrisa boba se le formo al pensar en la oportunidad que se le presentaba a su cliente y amigo. Así que usando su celular y agenda en mano despejo ese día en especial, sería una sorpresa para Ren después de todo estaba seguro que Kyoko-chan participaría además que era una perfecta oportunidad para su pareja favorita.

-Tengo que hablar con el presidente ju ju ju - penso - …ohh Ren lo que te espera – mientras una sonrisa maliciosa aparecía tenía que prepararse empezando con una videocámara y varios cartuchos de repuesto para grabar este evento, jamás se lo perdería por nada.

* * *

En un estudio de grabación, un rubio cantante se estaba tomando un descanso cuando su manager entro con un sobre en sus manos.

\- Otra invitación más y esta vez que de que se trata? – pregunto con aburrición mientras se estiraba.

\- Es una invitación a un aniversario escolar...

\- ahh que desperdicio de tiempo quien iría a tal lugar – mientras volvía acomodarse tenia tanto sueño y el solo en pensar en ir a una escuela lo fastidiaba aún más.

\- ...en eso tienes razón pero más seguro que Mimori te invite dado que es, en su escuela ese aniversario… - y ya no pudo continuar porque de la nada le quitaron la invitación en sus manos – ocurre algo Sho. – aunque por alguna razón ya se pudo imaginar él porque de su reacción...muy obvia.

\- ja ja ja esa idiota de seguro estará ahí - se quedo pensativo - muy bien Shoko-san libera mi agenda para ese día, hare que ese día sea inolvidable dándoles el honor de mi presencia ja ja ja – mientras su manager solo pudo suspirar, a veces su representado era muy obvio pero bueno tenía que mover su agenda para despejar ese día y también unas aspirinas para tal evento, dudaba que fuera un día tranquilo y menos para ella ya que si Sho no lo había pensado aún, si Kyoko estaría ahí, lo más seguro es que Tsuruga Ren tambien…un suspiro cansado salió de sus labios al imaginar lo que vendría.

- _…y si me tomo vacaciones, oh finjo incapacidad para ese día – pensaba seriamente, realmente era muy estresante cuidar de Sho – ahgg esto es malo – miro a su representado que lo cubría una extraña aura y sonreía diabólicamente, le recordó por un momento el episodio de San Valentín – y si me arrojo de un puente…mmm tentador._

* * *

 **Hello!**

Ultimamente tenia esta historia en mi cabeza dando vueltas y por fin lo he podido plasmar aqui, de primera aclaro es de humor mas no se si me salga, es mi primera vez que intento hacer algo de humor, asi que les pido paciencia jejeje ^^

Asi que, que piensan? Sera una historia corta y no tiene una linea de tiempo a seguir, aunque solo dire que aqui kyoko-chan esta en segundo, para que nadie se pierda ;)

Buenos gracias por leerlo! =) y nos vemos despues, no aseguro mucho cuando lo actualice pero igual prometo no tardar tanto.

Y dejen reviews ohh Shoko-san cumple su amenaza jajaja aunque igual no se salva de acompañar a Sho jejeje.

Nos vemos ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Lastimosamente Skip Beat no es mio...sino de Yoshiki Nakamura**

* * *

Capítulo 2: ¡Yo quiero ir!

* * *

Para la gente de LME era un hecho que cuando entraba alguna de las chicas loveme siempre algo ocurría, como cambios de temperatura tan frías que eran peor que una segunda era de hielo o calientes como las puertas del mismo infierno o cualquier situación paranormal ya sea desde luces que se apagan y prenden solas, hasta sentir el aire que te maldice por estar justo ahí, a todo eso ya estaban habituados la gente de LME, pero ver a la primer miembro del conjunto rosa…feliz y prácticamente arrojando flores a su paso cualquiera pensaría que el apocalipsis ya viene...

Pero bueno enfoquémonos en él porque, de dicho fenómeno.

Mogami Kyoko estaba más que feliz, tanto que la emoción no la dejo dormir y es que planear lo que haría con su amiga en el festival es algo que debe ser organizado con antelación para que no se escape…errh es decir que acepte por las buenas pasar tiempo de amigas.

Era tanto su emoción, que no vio que en el living estaba su sempai. Él la estaba mirando y veia su cara de felicidad que lo tenia hipnotizado, es decir vez el amor de tu vida tan feliz y con una cara tan radiante que prácticamente te la quieres robar para contemplarla y saber los motivos de su felicidad…tal vez está feliz de que se encontrarían de nuevo! si, soñar es bueno es eso...ohh algo sucedió que la puso tan feliz para ignorarte justo cuando paso a tu lado y ni te saludo.

Por un momento una nube depresiva opaco al mejor actor de LME pero igual lo dejaría pasar y averiguaría él porque de su felicida(?), él porque fue ignorado(?) y también por curiosidad(?) jamas por metiche.

Iba llamarla cuando en eso volteo y vio que su cara se ilumino y corrió gritando de felicidad, por un momento su fantasía se hacía realidad, ella corriendo con los brazos abiertos y gritando…

-Mokooooo-saaaaannnn!

…su nombre(?).

Mientras la susodicha apenas colgó el teléfono para bloquear el saludo efusivo de su mejor amiga.

\- porque nunca puedes saludar como la gente normal? – fue el reproche de la morena.

\- Que cruel Moko-san y yo que estaba tan feliz, que en cuanto oí tu voz me olvide de todo. – respondió con un puchero, ignorando de nuevo al sempai que estaba a unos pasos atrás de ella y con una radiante sonrisa al escuchar el motivo del porqué de nuevo fue ignorado.

\- Y, a qué se debe tanta felicidad? - cuestiono.

\- Así, veras este próximo viernes habrá un festival como aniversario por parte de la escuela...y me preguntaba -–mientras la miraba apenada – si q…quisieras ir conmig…

Pero no pudo continuar cuando escucho otra voz conocida…

\- Buenos días, Mogami-san. – Interrumpió Ren al no gustarle la escena que presencio, su mente le jugaba sucio al pensar que tal vez su rival era la chica que lo miraba con burla.

Mientras tanto Kotonami Kanae supuso el porqué de la interrupción, ya que ella si vio al actor que quería llamar la atención de su amiga, aunque también se dio cuenta que su amiga la iba invitar a algo, a lo que se iba negar rotundamente pero por alguna extraña razón, ahora mismo quería aceptar.

-ohh Tsuruga-san Buenos días! – dijo reverenciando como saludo – acaba de llegar?

 _Si, Kyoko dale el tiro de gracia!_ …fue el pensamiento interno de Kanae. Al ver que ella, aún es más importante para Kyoko, para su mayor deleite. Y tambien darse cuenta que su amiga no habia notado que el actor ya tenia tiempo atras de ella, además de que no quería ponérselo fácil a Tsuruga-san para conquistar a su amiga…y no, no son celos es que alguien tiene que cuidar de esa pequeña tonta.

Por su parte Ren sentía una atmosfera de derrota pero decidió ignorarlo, total nadie lo haría sentir menos y mas por la atención de Kyoko aunque Kotonami-san fuera un oponente difícil.

\- Sí, justamente acabo de llegar, pero dime te veo muy feliz, algo ocurrió? – pregunto ocultando su sonrisa falsa, sino ella se asustaría.

\- Lo que pasa es que KYOKO – remarco - me invito al festival que realizaran en su escuela y le iba decir que si – Respondió Kanae con aire de superioridad y más al ver la sonrisa radiante que dio Kyoko al escuchar sus palabras.

-Ohh ya veo, y cuando es? Tal vez yo pueda…

-Es una pena que USTED sea una persona ocupada Tsuruga-san pero por otro lado YO no tengo la agenda llena – interrumpió sonriendo victoriosa.

Por parte de Kyoko por alguna razón sentía que estaba presenciando una competencia o una batalla, pero de qué? Tal vez solo era su imaginación, como lo había sido al pensar que su sempai le había hablado antes. Menos mal que había sido una alucinación auditiva que sino la vergüenza que pasaría al haber ignorado el llamado de la persona más importante para ella, tal vez se deba al hecho de no haber dormido en la noche.

Mientras Ren se estaba ajustando a modo de batalla pero la llegada de su manager lo interrumpió.

-Ren vámonos aún tenemos mucho que hacer…Ohh Kyoko-chan, Kotonami-san buenos días! – saludo a las chicas.

–Yashiro-san Buenos días! – saludaron ambas.

-Como decía Ren tenemos que irnos – dijo el manager ajustando sus lentes.

-Cierto ahora que lo pienso, porque no vamos de compras Kyoko, sirve que me cuentas TODOS los detalles!

-Si, vamos – mientras sonreía de manera luminosa al pensar pasar la tarde con su amiga y secretamente por poder haber visto a su sempai de nuevo – Bueno le deseo suerte en su trabajo Tsuruga-san, Yashiro-san nos vemos – se despidió haciendo una reverencia.

Mientras Kanae se despedía y le daba una sonrisa de superioridad a Ren, que decía "yo gane".

* * *

Cuando se fueron las chicas, por alguna extraña razón Yashiro se tensó, seria acaso por el aura nefasta que cubría por completo a su amigo, pero sacando su modo profesional lo apuro no podían perder tiempo.

Mientras Ren sentía que había perdido una batalla de nuevo y con la misma contrincante pero todavía aun no comenzaba la guerra…aunque por ahora no podía hacer nada, tal vez podría hacer un espacio en su agenda solo tenía que convencer a Yashiro…

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el piso más alto de LME, el presidente reía a carcajadas al ver en la pantalla lo que una videocámara de seguridad grababa en el living de su compañía.

-Eso muchacho se ha vuelto muy interesante! – mientras se quedaba meditando – mmm creo que hay que hacer esto más interesante…

* * *

 **Hello!**

De nuevo aqui, entregando la segunda parte de esta historia ^^ Agradezco mucho sus comentarios, sus favoritos, follows y aquellos que lo lean realmente es muy inspirador...gracias!

En fin, que opinan de esta sana batalla entre Ren y Kanae por ganar la atención de Kyoko? jajaja muy loco verdad ;)

Nos vemos y que pasen excelente fin de semana ^^

Bye bye :)


End file.
